All in a moment
by Lady-Christian-Knight-88
Summary: Re-posted. So much can happen in a single moment. Set in a moment like that on the 4-24-04 episode. Raph chapter up...title sujustions for his POV more then welcome!
1. Battles

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. That's proven true for me too many times to count. This time is no exception. I can't continue to fight Karai, I guess you could say the ball's in her court right now. I've said all I could, I've done all I could. If it wasn't enough, then I'll never be able to apologize. Apologize for trusting her, for letting us get caught...it's not just my life on the line right now. It's those of my brother and my master.  
  
I can think of three ways this could play out. Worst case scenario, she's like her master and has no conscience. Looking into her aqua-colored eyes now, I'm having difficulty believing that. Best case scenario, she wakes up and realizes what she's being told to do violates everything she is and backs down. Again, looking into her eyes right now, I don't think that will happen either. Those are the two extremes, yes...and I'm sure everyone thinks they're the only two options.  
  
She lifts her sword, I continue staring. I want to squeeze my eyes shut...but something, possibly the honor I've just been speaking of, prevents it. I stare at her...unsure of what will happen but sure in one thing...I can't believe I let it go this far. Standing, hands away from me, I wait...for her to ether come to her senses or for her blow to fall. Regardless...I'm sorry.  
  
I can only hope that what I've said is enough. Even if it isn't...maybe witnessing my death at her own hands will be enough. A moment stretches into eternity...and I just stare, unblinking. The sword comes down...this is it. I've failed my brothers and my master...I deserve this to have so misjudged Karai. Still, I don't look down. I cling to some small strand of hope that she'll stop...  
  
And she does.  
  
The sword is inches from my neck...only for a moment. Our eyes have never broken contact, and now hers look like they're about to fill with tears. She drops her sword, and just stands there, looking confused and alone.  
  
Hun is approaching. I've gone from a physical battle, to a physiological one, and now another physical battle is approaching.  
  
I think our interactions with Karai have shown us something...there are no guarantees. Battles can be won...but will the war ever end? 


	2. The Real Monster

Here's a companion peace from Karai's perspective. Enjoy!  
  
Also, expect one from Raph's POV soon!  
  
---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sword posed, I will myself to strike. Surely, my will alone will be greater then my commitment to this...creature.  
  
I must think of him as nothing more then that. He's a creature, a monster, my father's enemy and nothing more. I swore him his life and the lives of his family for as long as the foot clan controlled the city. I am honor- bound to keep that oath. Yet my honor conflicts itself, for I have also sworn loyalty to Oroku Saki, The Shredder, My father in all ways but biological. I must choose, spare the life of an ally and uphold my honor...or uphold my loyalty to my family.  
  
Leonardo's words cut me as deeply as my sword is capable of cutting him at this moment. He stands, perfectly still, arms slightly outstretched. He doesn't look like a man awaiting death. Weather this is because he possesses an inner courage or because he's simply not a man I remain unsure.  
  
The eyes...orbs of pure white, there true color unseen behind the mask. The eyes bore into mine. How am I expected to believe those are the eyes of a simple animal? Reptile he may be, the thought that he may be more human than my own master comes unbidden to my mind. I instantly dismiss it. How dare I think such things? The Shredder would... Anger pulses through me for time so short I barley recognize it. The Shredder would kill me. His tone lately, he's not the man he once was. My sword comes down...I nearly find the courage to strike.  
  
Then I freeze.  
  
I cannot kill what I have sworn to spare. It is a betrayal of my family, but when honor and family contradict, a choice must be made. I have made my choice. The sword drops from my hand and my arms fall limp.  
  
I was about to betray my word to a good man. Turtle he may be, but right now, I see him as the person he is. Again, thoughts come unbidden to my mind. Thoughts about what my father has become, thoughts about how close I came to doing something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I think about who I serve and what he has caused me to become.  
  
It was not a monster I was prepared to kill.  
  
The man I serve is the real monster. 


	3. Raph's POV

They say that I'm too hotheaded for my own good - and it's true...I'd be the first to admit it. Anger isn't a strange feeling for me; it's been my chief emotion for years now in fact. Nevertheless, this is a strange feeling for me. I can feel the rage like a pulse, as though it's become a physical part of me. My only control comes from my restraints. I'd forget everything I've learned about morals if I were untied, about right and wrong. I would kill.  
  
Leo spoke to her of honor. I'll never know how he could bring himself to say it...or believe it. She's lied to us all. She betrayed us. Yet he still talks to her, this adopted daughter of Saki, as if she's a misguided ally. He'll never see her as what she is, what I know her to be. The only word for her shouldn't even be in my vocabulary. In fact, by using such a title for someone as cold-hearted as she would be an insult to the canine species. I know what's coming, I know my brother. He'll pity her even while she murders him right where he is standing. I know...and the knowledge has created a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
Her sword comes down. I flinch away as though it were I standing there instead of my brother. Leo doesn't flinch though. He stands, literally staring into the eyes of his own death, proving that he lives the honor of which he speaks.  
  
An honor that lives, not lived. I didn't blink, but I must've missed something. My brother is still alive! Karai stands, sword still raised, but anyone can see the fight has gone out of her. Only later will it occur to me that I've misjudged her. Karai kept her word to us, at what could prove to be a great personal risk to her. Unlike her master, honor isn't a completely foreign concept to her.  
  
The anger drains from me, leaving relief in its place. I still have my brother and that means I won't be losing him any time soon. Especially now where I have something to say about it. We're gonna be in another fight soon and after that experience, I can't help but think it'll do me some good. 


End file.
